Nice to meet you
by xsandwichx
Summary: Thanks to a dart, Cosmo meets Wanda in his last year in High School. CosmoXWanda
1. Now Hiring

Nice to meet you

CHAPTER 1

Cosmo was sitting in a small desk in a small classroom. He was looking at the new students. Cosmo had cursed first year, 2 times; second year, 3 times; third year, two times; and this was his third try to curse his fourth and last year in high school.

Cosmo looked around, there were many fairies, but one was caching the attention of every girl. An exchange student, he was strong and with a Spanish accent, Juanissimo Magnifico.

Cosmo tried to ignore his presence, like every boy in the classroom. Cosmo spotted a pair of fairies around Juanissimo, they were twins.

---------------------

When classes finished, Cosmo poofed out of the school. He decided to go walking to his house instead of going floating or just poofing. Before he could cross the street, a car suddenly stopped in front of Cosmo.

"Hi Ray" said Cosmo smiling

A red haired fairy with red eyes was in the car. He had sun glasses, black jeans and a purple jacket.

Cosmo and Ray were good friends. They had met in their first year in high school. Ray was the most popular fairy in all school, and still he was the best, and only, friend of Cosmo. Ray had graduated six years ago.

"Cosmo, Do I take you home?" said Ray opening the door of his white car.

"Yeah! Why not?" said Cosmo getting in the car

Ray's cellular rang.

"Hello?...Now?...Ok" Ray hung up "Cosmo, Would you mind if we go to the restaurant to pick up something?"

"I don't mind" said Cosmo

----

Ray entered a restaurant named 'Wands and Wings'

"Stay here" said Ray leaving Cosmo in front of the entrance door.

Cosmo looked around. There were big purple sofas around the tables.

Cosmo spotted a sign in the window.

'We need a waiter'

Cosmo took the poster. He haven't had a job since that old job of being a magic key.

Cosmo walked to the cashier, where Ray was talking to the boss.

Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. If you speak Spanish, this story is in the Spanish version as 'Encantado Conocerte' I already publishes 14 chapters in spansih, hnow I'm trying to translate it all. But it would take a while. But if you understand Spanish, you can read it there. It's a cool story! Please review!


	2. Is this yours?

CHAPTER 2

"Bye Ray" said Cosmo "See you at work"

"Bye" said Ray driving away

Cosmo entered his house quietly, but before he could reach the door of his room, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Cosmo!" said the voice

"Yes mama" said Cosmo turning around

"Where were you? You should have been here an hour ago, you should have eaten that sandwich an hour ago" said Mama Cosma pointing to the table

"I was with Ray mama. They hired me as waiter in 'Wands and Wings'"

"Really? Oh, my Cosmo loo-loo has a new job"

Cosmo took the sandwich and poofed to his room.

------the next day-------

Cosmo waked up and went to school.

When he poofed to his classroom, he noticed that the girls were still behind Juanissimo, but this time Juanissimo was staring at one fairy, one of the twins, the one with pink eyes and hair, the one with the yellow dress. The smartest fairy in class.

The other girls seemed annoyed, but the one who was really angry was the obvious sister of the pink fairy.

At dismissal, Cosmo went to the restaurant. Ray was in the cashier. Cosmo approached to him.

"Ray, I'm here. Now what?" said Cosmo

"OH! Come here Cosmo. I will give you your uniform"

Ray took a uniform from a little closet behind him. It was white, it had a green belt and a little white hat.

------------------  
Three months later  
----------------

Cosmo was sited in a table.

"Cosmo, Are you ok?" said Ray

"Yeah, I'm just bored" said Cosmo

"Would you like to go to the park? Just to walk a little while. The restaurant is already closed"

-----Fairy Park-----

"Her?" said Ray

"No" said Cosmo

"What about her?" said Ray pointing to another fairy.

"No"

"And…that one?"

"No! Why are you suddenly interested in finding me a girlfriend?"

"Because I don't want you to be bored"

Cosmo was getting bored.

Ray took out a dart from his backpack and gave it to Cosmo.

"What's this?" said Cosmo

"Just throw it, and you keep whatever it catches"

"But I don't want a girlfriend, not now"

"Not a girlfriend, just a girl friend"

Cosmo threw the dart. A loud scream was heard in the distance.

"Was that a man with girl scream, or it was a girl scream" said Ray running with Cosmo to see who had the dart.

Ray stopped. The fairy had the dart in her hand. She seemed to be hurt.

"Look Cosmo, she's the one"

"What?!" said Cosmo "She's Juanissimo's girlfriend"

"So?" said Ray pushing Cosmo where the fairy was

Cosmo stopped in front of the fairy. She looked at him forgetting the hurt she had from the dart. Cosmo looked at her eyes and got nervous.

"Umm…hi?" said the fairy

"Oh..I'm dart…I mean…that…sorry"

"Is this yours?" said the fairy showing the dart

"Well..um..yes…I'm sorry"

The fairy smiled. And gave him the dart

"Don't worry...um.."

"Cosmo, I'm Cosmo"

"Cosmo, don't worry. I don't think that it was on purpose"

"No..It wasn't" said Cosmo

"I'm Wanda"

"Wanda.." Cosmo blushed slightly

Wanda turned around and saw her two best friends. "Oh Yeah, She's Hannah" a fairy with sky blue hair and eyes waved her hand "And she's Mina" an yellow haired fairy waved her hand

"Hi" said Cosmo without seeing them

Ray approached Cosmo.

"He's Ray" said Cosmo "He's my only and best friend"

"Hi" said Ray staring at Hannah and Mina

"Well, I have to go" said Wanda "Bye Cosmo"

"Bye"

-------

"You like her?" said Ray

"Yeah.." said Cosmo "I mean…NO! She's Juanissimo's girlfriend, the strongest guy in school. I can't like her, he would kill me!"

"Is that a yes?" said Ray

"No"

"No Cosmo...Of course no" said Ray sarcastically

"No, no, no, no, no" Said Cosmo poofing away.


	3. Juandissimo

Cosmo was thinking in his room. Thinking about Wanda. He was afraid of Juanissimo, he was strong and intelligent, he could just say 'Attack Cosmo' and everybody would attack him. He turned to the window, waiting for Wanda to walk in front of it. He had always seen her cross the street in front of his house, but he didn't care then.

Cosmo remained thinking until he fell asleep.

Cosmo waked up at the next day. He saw his alarm clock and realized that the class was about to start, but he didn't care. Before Cosmo could reach his door, he heard a familiar voice coming from his window. Cosmo floated to his window and saw her. Wanda was walking there with her twin sister, actually, they were running. Cosmo raised his wand and appeared behind them, Cosmo followed them asking to himself…_why aren't they using their wands? They look tired._

_--_-school---

Wanda and Blonda stopped in front of the painted door of the school.

"Now what?" said Wanda

"I don't know. It's not my fault that the doors are just painted on" said Blonda

"But is your fault that we don't have our wands…Why?...Oh yeah, because you melted them! Oh wait…we can fly, oh no wait, you melted them too!" screamed Wanda

"Mt fault?"

"Yes, your fault! You're the one who wanted to do that false spell in the magazine"

Wanda saw Cosmo standing behind them. He seemed to be enjoying the fight.

"Cosmo! I didn't see you" said Wanda breathing

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" said Blonda

"He's not my boyfriend; he's the one who accidentally threw a dart to me"

"Oh! Well, let me congratulate you Cosmo" said Blonda "I'm Blonda"

Cosmo ignored her and turned to Wanda.

"May I help you get into school?" said Cosmo

"Please Cosmo"

Cosmo raised his wand. Wanda, Blonda and Cosmo appeared in the classroom, in their desks, with their wands and wings. Wanda turned to Cosmo "Thanks" said Wanda

Cosmo smiled, and then he realized something. He just appeared in the classroom, he just poofed Wanda and Blonda in the classroom, with no dragons, or swamps, or explosions. Cosmo was surprised and turned to Wanda. He smiled.

--------------------

The school bell rang. Cosmo raised his wand and appeared outside the school. He decided to look for Wanda. He walked through all the fairies looking for her, but he founded Blonda instead.

"Eh…Blonda? Have you seen Wanda?" said Cosmo a little nervous

"What?" said Blonda

"Have you seen Wanda?"

"No" said Blonda floating away.

Cosmo remained floating. Everybody had already left. Then he remembered he had to go work, but before he could raise his wand to disappear, he heard someone screaming behind the school. Cosmo recognized the voice and he quickly ran to the back of the school. When he was there, he stopped. He saw Juanissimo, Wanda was running to the other side of the school. Cosmo floated quickly to the front of the building and saw Wanda sitting in the floor in front of the painted door. Cosmo approached to her and realized she was crying.

"Wanda?" said Cosmo worried

"Cosmo!" said Wanda wiping her tears away

"Are you ok?" said Cosmo

Wanda just stared at his green eyes.

"Do you want me to take you home? Eat something? Antything?"

"No, I'm ok, thanks" said Wanda smiling "I just want to walk a little"

"May I go with you?"

"Sure"

Cosmo helped Wanda to stand up and they both went to the Fairy Park.

Juanissimo was watching them from behind a bush and then he followed them.

----------  
"Where's Cosmo?" said Ray while the whole restaurant were screaming for food.

---------

Cosmo and Wanda sat in a little bench. Juanissimo hid in another bush beside them.

"Better?" said Cosmo smiling to Wanda

"Thanks Cosmo" said Wanda taking Cosmo's hand

Cosmo blushed.

"Em…Why were you crying?" said Cosmo

Wanda let his hand go and stared at the floor. "Juanissimo and I broke apart" she said

"Really?" said Cosmo smiling. Wanda stared at him. "I mean…really?" said Cosmo pretending to be sad

"Yeah. I mean, I couldn't stand him anymore. He's handsome, strong, but I don't think that could work. He was always with another fairies or looking at himself at the mirror, or even ripping his shirts"

Wanda looked at Cosmo, he was listening to her. She took his hand again. Cosmo stared at her eyes. Then he heard a little noise behind him. Cosmo turned around and spotted someone hiding in the bushes.

"Wanda" said Cosmo "I think there's someone in the bushes"

Wanda stood up and walked to the bushes. She raised her wanda and started hitting the tree with it.

"Hey, that hurts!" said Juanissimo standing up

"What are you doing here?" said Wanda

"I'm following my girlfriend" said Juanissimo smiling

"I'm not your girlfriend" said Wanda floating behind Cosmo

"Who's that?" said Juanissimo looking at Cosmo

"He's Cosmo…he's…my boyfriend" lied Wanda

Cosmo blushed and looked at Juanissimo. He was furious.

"Yeah sure" said Juanissimo "You just broke with me, you cannot have a new boyfriend in less than twenty minutes"

Wanda took Cosmo's hand and poofed away.


	4. Oops?

Chapter 4

"Why did you say that?" said Cosmo smiling

"I just wanted him to go away" said Wanda without letting Cosmo's hand go "I can't satnd him anymore" Wanda stared at Cosmo "Did that bother you?"

"No! ….. I was just surprised. Wanna go for a milkshake?"

"Sure"

----------------------------------------

"Where were you?!" scramed Ray "I have been doing double work"

"I was busy"

"Doing what?"

"Wanda"

Ray spotted Wanda sitting in a table next to the door"

"You two are going out?" said Ray amazed

"No. Juanissimo broke up with her, and I'm just helping her to go through it"

"Go through it?"

"Well, actually I'm hiding her. Juanissimo is chasing us" said Cosmo smiling "World you serve her a milkshake?"

"What?"

"Please?"

"Argh, okay" said Ray floating to the kitchen

Cosmosat infront of Wanda, who was staring at th window.

"What's the matter?" said Cosmo

"Nothing."I don't want you to get in problems because you are helping me

"Don't worry"

"But, Juanissimo is to strong"

"Look, seen years ago, this Luther guy was always bitting me, good thing that he already graduated"

"Yet, I'm scared"

"Don't worry, he must accept that you don't like him anymore"

"I don't think he can go through it" Wanda looked at Cosmo straight to the eyes "Thank you"

Ray approached to the table and placed a milkshake in front of Wanda. "The check is on Cosmo" said Ray

"Hey!" said Cosmo

Wanda giggled. "Um…Ray, Would you please bring us another straw? Please"

Ray poofed a straw in the milkshake and left.

"You seem to like straws" said Cosmo

Wanda approached the milkshake to Cosmo and started drinking. Cosmo turned to Ray who was doing strange movements with a straw in the hand. He was like drinking air. Cosmo got the message and started drinking the milkshake from the extra straw. Seconds later, Cosmo finished the milkshake.

"Ups?" said Cosmo

Wanda giggled without taking the straw off her mouth. Cosmo spotted Juanissimo looking at them from behind a menu in the table next to them.

"Um…Wanna go to the movies?"

"I don't want you to spend money, Cosmo"

"Don't worry, I have a lot of money. I can keep it now, instead of giving it to my mom"

"Okay"

Cosmo and Wanda and left the restaurant . Cosmo looked at Juanissimo, he was already paying his bill.

"Stay here, Wanda"

Cosmo approached to Ray

"Ray, would you lend me your car?"

"What?! You're crazy"

"Please Ray, just today, tomorrow I will give it to you exactly as it is noow, please"

Ray looked at Cosmo then he turned to wanda,who was waiting for Cosmo outside.

"Okay, just because your my best friend and I know you are going to take careo f my car, or else!"

Ray gave Cosmo the keys. Cosmo ran to the door, took Wanda from the arm and pulled her to the parking lot, where Wanda spotted the cool white car.

"Is this Ray's car?" said Wanda getting up the car

"Yeah, but h lend it to me to take you to the movies " said Cosmo "That POOF here and POOF there is getting old"

"You know how to drive?"

"Of course, Ray taught me"

------

Cosmo parked the car beside the theater. He helped Wanda get down from the car. They walked to the ticket boot and buy two tickets for the only movie in the theater 'My friend's car'.

They sat in the middle of the theater. Cosmo turned to the door and found Juanissimo entering the room.

------------

"It was a good movie" dijo Cosmo

"Yeah, but I can't stop and think that that story is like yours for asking Ray to lend you the car"

"But I'm not going to throw his car into a cliff"

"Of course not, Ray would kill you"

Cosmo helped Wanda get in the car. He then saw Juanissimo geting out the theater. Cosmo got in the car and started driving away"

"Where are we going?" said Wanda

"I'm going to drive until the road disapears" said Cosmo accelerating

Fiftheen minutes later, the road finished in front of a deep cliff.

"This is awesome!" said Wanda seeing the Fairy World lights

Wanda turned to Cosmo and they both smiled. Cosmo approached his arm to Wanda's shoulder. He was staring at her pink eyes. Before Cosmo could reach her shoulder, Cosmo accidentally pushed the lever of the car with the other hand. The car started moving forwards. The car fell into the cliff.

Cosmo and Wanda started to scream. They were so afraid that they forgot they could fly. Wanda hugged Cosmo thightly when she saw that they were about to crash. Cosmo looked at her and smiled. The car reached the floor and exploted. Cosmo and Wanda flew out the smoke with the explotion and fell in the ground.

Cosmo oponed his eyes and saw Wanda in front of him. She was all hurt, he was hurt, too. Cosmo reached her hand and then fell unconscious.


	5. Hospital

CHAPTER 5

------hospital-------

Cosmo opened his eyes. He realized that he was on a bed. Cosmo sat down and looked around; he was in a little white room full of machines. He then noticed Ray sitting down next to him, he was reading the news.

"Ray?" said Cosmo afraid that Ray could kill him for the car

"Cosmo, finally you waked up" said Ray smiling

"Yo aren't mad at me?"

"Of course I am, but you almost died, so I'm not going to tell you anything….yet"

"Can you fix it with magic?"

"Cosmo, it's prohibited to fix our own things with magic, unless we are in Earth. That's why we have restaurants, doctors and well, you know…"

Cosmo was amazed. Ray didn't kill him. He was happy, because he was alife, with no scratches, well, just one in the chin. He and Wanda had survived…_wait…Wanda?_

"Wanda!" yelled Cosmo

"She's…" said Ray trying to change the subject "pink?"

"Is she alright?" said Cosmo standing up

"Well…she's"

Cosmo left the room and floated through the halls looking for Wanda's room. Then he founded Dr.Rip Studdwell.

"Doctor?" said Cosmo

"Call me Dr.Rip Studdwell" said the doctor smiling..

"Yeah…I'm looking for Wanda"

"Wanda…the pink fairy, she's in room 344. but…"

Cosmo ran through the halls looking for room 344. Cosmo founded it. He slowly opened the door and got in. Wanda was on bed, she was completely wrapped with vends, from feet to head. Cosmo could only see her eyes.

Cosmo approached to her and wanda opened her eyes.

"Cosmo?" said Wanda

Cosmo sat on a chair beside her. "Cosmo, what happened?"

"Well, we fell from a cliff"

"I can't move" said Wanda noticing her wrapped body :Could you recline the bed a little, please?"

"Sure" said Cosmo pressing an arrow shaped button pointing up

The bed started trembling and suddenly it exploited. Cosmo backed up and waited for the pink smoke to go away. Cosmo opened his eyes and saw Wanda laying in the floor without her wrappings.

"Wanda, I'm sorry" said Cosmo trying to lift Wanda up

Dr. Rip Studdwell entered the room.

"What happened here?" said Dr.Rip Studdwell

"Erm…I dunno" aid Cosmo letting Wanda go

The doctor raised his wand and poofed a new bed. Then he lifted Wanda and putted her on the bed.

Wanda waked up and saw Cosmo.

"What happened?" said Wanda looking at Cosmo

"Erm…we fell into a cliff" said Cosmo

Wanda rubbed her head and closed her eyes. Dr.Rip Studdwell entered the room with a wheelchair in hands.

"Wanda, you will have to use this for a little while" said the doctor "Maybe a week"

Cosmo helped wanda get on the wheelchair and Dr.Rip Studdwell took her outside the room. When they were out he handed Cosmo th wheelchair.

"You can go now, a friend of yours paid the bill and the new bed.

Cosmo took Wanda into the elevator and pressed the DOWN button. The elevator started moving down. Cosmo looked at Wanda, she was a little confused. Cosmo raised his wand, but nothing happened, Cosmo smiled. The elevator opened and they got out of it. A fairy opened the door for them. Cosmo smiled and left the building.

Wanda opened her eyes widely. A big mountain of pink flowers was in front of the hospital. At the top of it was a big red ribbon and a big card that said

To: Wanda

From: Cosmo

Wada turned around looking for Cosmo to thanks him, but he wasn't there. He was trying to catch a butterfly a few meters of her. Wanda felt the wheelchair going forwards the cliif in front of her. Wanda started to fall, she screamed and closed her eyes.

Then she felt the chair stopping. She turned around and saw Cosmo pulling the chair up. Cosmo raised his wanda and they both appeared down the hill.

Cosmo looked at Wanda.

"Sorry" he said blushing

Wanda tried to get back her air. Then she turned to Cosmo. "Thanks" she said smiling. Wanda opened her arms, Cosmo approached to her and they both hugged.

"Should I get you home?"

"That would be great Cosmo"

"Where's your house?"

Wanda raised her wanda and they appeared in front of a big gray house.

"Wow, I tought your house was more colorful"

"Cosmo, you should go now" said Wanda worried "Thanks for everything"

"Why?" said Cosmo. Then the door opened. A big fairy with pink eyes, a big white hat and an elegant suit floated to them.

"Wanda!" said the fairy worried "Where were you? Why arte you on a wheelchair? Who's he? Are you al right?"

"Erm...In the hospital, because I had an accident, He's Cosmo and yes, I'm al right" said Wanda

"Cosmo?" said the fairy staring angry at Cosmo "Accident?"

"I was with Cosmo in a car in front of a cliff; the car fell from it and exploded"

"I'm Sorry sir" said Cosmo

"Cosmo, he's my dad, Big Daddy" said Wanda

Big Daddy looked at Cosmo, he raised his wand and a bunch of garbage bags fell over Cosmo.

"Daddy" yelled wanda

"Blonda" yelled Big Daddy

"Cosmo!" yelled wanda

"Wanda!" yelled Cosmo from under the bags

Blonda appeared behind Wanda and pulled Wanda's wheelchair into the house.

Big Daddy entered the house and shutted the door"

Cosmo poofed out of the garbage bags, and runned to his house.

He saw Juanissimo in front of his house.

"What are you doing here?" said Cosmo

"Don't try to steal Wanda from me" said Juanissimo "Or else"

"Oh yeah?" said Cosmo raising his wand

Juanissimo raised his wand and Cosmo turned into a little turtle.

"When I get to my wand, you'll regret this" said Cosmo moving slowly to take his wand

"You're warned" Juanissimo disappeared and Mama Cosma got out the house.

"Cosmo!" said Mama Cosma. She raised her wand and Cosmo turned into a fairy again "Where were you last night?"

"I was…in…Ray's house" lied Cosmo "umm…sleepover?"

Mama Cosma looked at her son and then smiled.

----next day-----

Cosmo was looking for Wanda. She had been very quiet during the classes. Cosmo spotted Wanda with her friends pushing her wheelchair. He started running to her, but before he could reach her, Blonda appeared in front of him with her wand pointing at his face.

"Let me go" said Cosmo

"My daddy told me to make you stay away from her" said Blonda "He's so mad at you"

"But I didn't do anything"

"I won't let you approach to her"

Cosmo raised his wand. POOF! He appeared behind Wanda, he tooked her wheelchair. POOF! They appeared in the school's gardens.

"Cosmo, you scared me" said Wanda

"Your sister didn't let me approach to you"

"Yeah, I know. My dad is mad at you"

"Are you okay?" said Cosmo

"Well, yes, I'm fine" said Wanda smiling at Cosmo

Wanda…" said Cosmo staring at her eyes "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Wanda looked at him. She had never expected him to say that. They have met four days ago and he wanted to be her girlfriend.

"Cosmo…I…"

Blonda appeared behind Cosmo and placed her wand in Cosmo's back.

"Blonda, put your wand down, you don't know how to use that thing"

Blonda lowered her wand.

Cosmo looked at Wanda and then he disappeared.

"Wanda, remember what Daddy said?" said Blonda smiling

"Yes" said Wanda disappearing

-----

Cosmo appeared in the restaurant and took his uniform.

"Cosmo? Are you okay?" said Ray

Cosmo ignored him and started working. Cosmo didn't say a word in eight hours.

Ray closed the restaurant and turned to Cosmo.

"Cosmo, what happened?" said Ray

"Wanda's dad doesn't let me see her" said Cosmo "And her sister is threatening me"

"well, you sent her to the hospital. If I was her dad I would be mad too" said Ray

"I asked Wanda if she wanted to be my girlfriend"

"What did she said?" said Ray

"Nothing" said Cosmo disappearing


	6. The date

CHAPTER 6

-----------the next day------------

It was Saturday in the morning and Cosmo went to work. He entered the restaurant and approached to Ray.

"Cosmo, you don't have to work today" said Ray

"Why?" said Cosmo

"I hired Binky, that means you are going to work Tuesdays and Thursdays"

"Cool!" said Cosmo

"Yeah, I knew you will smile with this" said Ray

"Nah, I'm over htat, it's not a big deal"

"Okay Cosmo, go sleep or something, you have your free days now"

"Okay" Cosmo left the restaurant

Cosmo started walking, he was glancing the windows of all the stores and markets, now he had money to buy whatever he wanted.

When he passed in front of a window, he spotted Blonda choosing a necklace. Cosmo continued walking, then in a hat store, he saw Big Daddy. Cosmo knew that Wanda was near. At the next store, he saw her…Wanda, she was wearing black pants and choosing a blouse.

"You should try a yellow blouse" said Cosmo

Wanda turned to him and smiled.

"Cosmo…yesterday I…"

Cosmo stared at her eyes, witing for an answer, waiting for a yes.

"My dad is so mad a t you and Blonda…she's telling my dad everything"

"Is that a yes?" said Cosmo

Wanda stared at his green eyes. After a few seconds she realized that she didn't care about her sister or dad, she wanted Cosmo.

"yes Cosmo" said Wanda smiling

Cosmo smiled and hugged her tightly. Wanda blushed and hugged him back. Wanda spotted Blonda outside the store walking.

"Cosmo, it's Blonda" said Wanda

"Okay, I'll meet you at 'Wands and Wings' at seven" said Cosmo disappearing

Blonda entered the store and glanced wanda's smile.

"What's the matter?" said Blonda mad at seeing her happy

"Nothing, I just liked the blouse"

--------At 7:00----------

Cosmo was sat in a table. Wanda poofed in the restaurant and sat beside Cosmo.

"I had to tell my dad I was with Hannah and Mina" said Wanda

"Are they okay?" said Cosmo

"They know where I am, they are helping me"

Cosmo smiled and ordered two smoothies. They glanced at each other and barely talked.

-----------8:30-----------

"Thanks Cosmo, you are so nice"

"Don't mention it, I'm glad you came"

"I have to go to my house now, before Mina and Hannah get in trouble"

"Okay"

Cosmo kissed Wanda in the cheek. Wanda blushed.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow" said Wanda disappearing

"Bye"

Cosmo returned to the restaurant. Binky was caning the tables and ray was closing the restaurant.

"Was your date cool?" said Ray

"It was great!" said Cosmo "She accepted to be my girlfriend!"

"That's cool Cosmo, just be careful with her dad and sister" said Ray "and his old boyfriend"

Cosmo remembered that night when he met Juanissimo. _'Don't try to steal Wanda from me…Or else'_

"Cosmo?' said Ray

"I'm going home" said Cosmo

"Okay, see you soon"

"bye"

Cosmo decided to poof in his room to hide from Juanissimo. When he poofed in he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He left his room and saw his mother eating a sandwich.

"Cosmo, Are you hungry?" said Mama Cosma

"Not really" said Cosmo

"Okay"

Cosmo closed his door behind him and turned on the TV. He watched cartoon until he fell asleep.


	7. Happy Birthday

Chapter 7

Cosmo waked up on a Sunday's morning. The sun's light was hitting Cosmo on the face. Outside the wind was strong, more than usual. Cosmo stood up and got ready for the day. Mama Cosma was still asleep, so Cosmo left the house.

Cosmo was a little hungry, so he decided to go with Ray.

------------------------------------------------------

Cosmo arrive to the restaurant and sat on a table in the corner. Binky approached to the table

"Hey Binky, could you bring me a chocolate shake?" said Cosmo

"Happy Birthday Cosmo" said Ray giving Cosmo a little chocolate cake

"Me?" said Cosmo looking around

"Yes Cosmo, I said Cosmo, right?"

"Birthday? Me?"

"Cosmo, I can't believe you can't remember your own birthday" said Ray

"What day is today?"

"Cosmo, today's December 7th, remember? The day you were born, your BIRTHday"

"Oh yeah! My birthday! Thanks Ray" said Cosmo eating the cake

"And there's no better birthday gift than your girlfriend conveniently entering the restaurant"

Cosmo turned to the entrance door and saw Wanda with Hannah and Mina, she wasn't in the wheelchair anymore. Binky gave Cosmo the chocolate shake. Cosmo started drinking it while seeing Wanda approaching to Ray.

"Hi" said Mina "We want…three shakes to go"

"Sure" said Ray sending Binky to the kitchen

"Wanda?" said Ray

"Yeah?"

"Hey, today's Cosmo's birthday" said Ray

Wanda turned to the table Ray was pointing at. She smiled and turned to her friends.

"Don't worry, we'll wait" said Mina

Wanda approached to Cosmo and sat in front of him. Cosmo was staring at the window.

"Hi Cosmo" said Wanda scaring Cosmo

"Um, hi Wanda"

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks" said Cosmo smiling "You know…I didn't remember today was my birthday"

Wanda giggled.

"Wanda, may I have your phone number?" said Cosmo poofing a green notebook.

"Sure" said Wanda poofing a pen

Cosmo took his notebook and poofed it away.

"Cosmo…I have to go, sorry"

"No problema" said Cosmo "See ya at school"

Wanda stood up and left the restaurant with Hannah and Mina. Cosmo poofed again the notebook and opened it. He read Wanda's information. Telephone, name and birthday: January 15th. Cosmo poofed a pen and started to copy the information in all the pages of the little notebook.

When he arrived at his home, he saw Mama Cosma in front of a big, colorful box with a big, red ribbon at the top. Cosmo smiled and ran impatiently to the box. He began to rip the paper and then he opened the box. It was a green scooter. Cosmo hugged his mom.

"Thanks mama!" said Cosmo happily

--------school----------

Cosmo poofed into the classroom and sat in his desk. Then the teacher poofed in.

---------------minutes later---------------------

Cosmo was staring at Wanda. Wanda was writing everything that the teacher said. Then he turned to Juanissimo, who was threatening him with his fist.

"Cosmo!" yelled the teacher

Cosmo turned quickly to her.

"Cosmo, would you tell me what I just said?"

Cosmo was searching in his mind something to say.

"Ummm, wands?" said Cosmo

"Okay Cosmo, you were paying attention after all" said the teacher

Cosmo sighted in relief and turned to Wanda. Wanda was smiling.

-------------

The bell rang and everyone began to poof out of the room. The teacher walked to Cosmo.

"Cosmo, I don't want you to fail this year again" said the teacher "So, from now on, you would tell me what was the class about every single day"

Cosmo turned to wanda. If he wanted to stay with her, he had to graduate.

"Cosmo…what was today's class about?"

"It was…about…" Cosmo remembered what he had answered before, wands "About…the great meaning of…wands?"

Cosmo closed his eyes waiting for the teacher to ground him.

"Okay Cosmo, you can go now"

Cosmo smiled. He took Wanda's hand and poofed out of the room.

"Wow Cosmo, were you really paying attention?" said Wanda amazed

"Uhm…sure!" said Cosmo

Cosmo and Wanda appeared outside the school. There he was, standing in front of them…Juanissimo.

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes.

Review!


	8. Mama Cosma

Cosmo and Wanda stared a Juanissimo. Juanissimo stared at Cosmo and then he turned to Wanda. The silence remained for a few moments until Juanissimo spoke.

"Wanda, Can we talk?" he said

Wanda turned to Cosmo and then at Juanissimo.

"About what?" she said

"About something"

Wanda turned to Cosmo. He just nodded. Wanda left with Juanissimo.

Cosmo remained floating there. He could barely see Juanissimo and Wanda now.

Cosmo poofed his little green notebook and opened it. He stared at Wanda's birthday…January 15th. There was still some months to wait, but Cosmo started to think in the present.

Cosmo tried to look at Wanda, but she was too far. They seemed like if they were arguing.

Cosmo turned to his notebook…chocolates? Stuffed animals? Tipical…Cosmo then remembered his old band, The Fairies!. Cosmo dialed a number on his cellphone and waited for someone to answer him.

"Hello?...Hey! I'm Cosmo….Hi Beethoven!...Are you guts free on January 15th?...Great!...see you guys!"

Cosmo hang up and Wanda poofed in front of him. Cosmo poofed away the notebook and smiled at Wanda, but she didn't even looked at him…she was angry.

"Wanda, are you okay?" he said

"Sure! I am all right" said Wanda "I am perfectly fine, but I have to go, bye!" she disappeared.

Cosmo turned to Juanissimo. HE was standing there. HE didn't move.

-------------------

SCHOOL

"Guys!" said the teacher "The fairy commander, Jorgen Von Strangle, is here to make an announcement"

A huge fairy poofed into the room. He had a huge magic wand. He wore a blue suit with five stars on it.

"Puny fairies" he said "As you know, when you graduate from high school, you have to get job or go to the fairy academy. I am here to invite you to join the job that surged three year ago, be fairy godfathers or fairy godmothers. This job needs responsibility and a great use of wands. If you are interested, you can join the fairy academy now"

Jorgen disappeared with a great explosion and then the room was filled with voices.

"Cosmo, did you hear that?" said Wanda

"Yeah, I have heard it three times now" said Cosmo "Would you like to be a fairy godmother?"

"Sure! I love working with kids and I know how to use a wand..so…"

Cosmo got lost in his thoughts. If he wanted to stay with Wanda, he had to study and approve this year.

"Wanda, would you help me study?" said Cosmo

"Study? Why?"

"Wanda…I am older than you, I have been taken back in school too much times" he said "I should have graduated a long time ago"

Wanda stared at him. If that was true, she HAD to help him. "Okay Cosmo" she said

------Dismissal---------

After Cosmo explained the class to the teacher, Cosmo and Wanda left the school, it was Tuesday, so Cosmo had to go work. Cosmo was till asking himself, what had happened the day before, with Juanissimo, but he decided not to ask.

Cosmo arrived at the restaurant. He putted on his uniform and started working. Wanda poofed to her home.

Minutes later Jorgen entered the restaurant. A tall, aqua haired and with aqua eyes was with him.

"Ray" said Cosmo with little hearts in his eyes"It's the tooth fairy"

"Cosmo, remember that you already have a girlfriend" said Ray "And you have work to do, too"

Cosmo delivered the food to the customers. Ray gave Cosmo a little notepad and a pen.

"Cosmo, I'm going to buy something, please take care of the tables while I'm not here" said ray "And no hamburgers on the customer's faces"

Cosmo rushed to Jorgen's table

"May I take your order" he said smiling at the tooth fairy

"We want hamburgers and a cherry smoothie" said Jorgen

"Okay" Cosmo rushed to the kitchen window and yelled "TWO HAMBURGERS AND TWO CHERRY SMOTHIES"

Cosmo received the order and quickly delivered it to the couple.

"Thanks" said the tooth fairy

Cosmo grinned and returned to the cashier.

Ray came into the restaurant and looked around.

"Wow Cosmo, you didn't make any disaster" said Ray

"Ray, the tooth fairy gave me a 'thanks'" said cOsmo

"So?"

"She only talks with good-teeth fairies or his boyfriend"

"You don't have good teeth, you have braces!"

"And that is the best part of it" said Cosmo

---------------------------------

Ray closed the restaurant. It was getting late. Cosmo said good bye and floated through the dark streets of Fairy World.

When he spotted his house a few meters away, he stoped. He turned and saw a familiar shadow.

"Juanissimo?" he said nervous

"Hello, Cosmo" he said

"What…are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you" Juanissimo said

"Wha..?"

"Wanda, the love of my life, has chosen you instead of me" he said "I think you won this battle" he said stretching his hand. Cosmo trambling took his hand. Juanissimo pulled him and made him fell to the floor. "But not the war" he said disappearing.

Cosmo ran to his house and smashed the door behind him. He started panting.

"Cosmo, what happened?" said Mama Cosma

"He…wand…scare" Cosmo stared at his mother "I mean…nothing"

"Who's 'he'?"

"'He' is…he"

"Cosmo…."

"He's Wanda's old boyfriend" he said

"Who's Wanda?" she said

Cosmo remembered he haven't told his mother about Wanda. He smiled and then turned to his mom.

"Erm…she's…she's my girlfriend" he said

"Cosmo…you didn't ask me permission" she said

"But…"

"Cosmo! She can hurt you, she can go back with his old boyfriend…she could…"

"She is not going to do any of that….is she?" said Cosmo doubting

"I want to meet wanda" said Mama Cosma "If she permits me to control her..I mean, if I see she's good for you, she would continue being your girlfriend"

Cosmo though…"Okay!"

------School-------

"You want ME to meet your mom?" said Wanda

"Actually, it's my mom the one who wants to meet you" he said

"But, Cosmo" said Wanda watching her sister talking with her 'friends' "Blonda is still watching me, I am paying her so that I can talk to you"

"Oh..PLEASE?" he said with a cute face

Wanda atared at him. Cosmo started blinking cutely.

"Oh! Okay" said Wanda

---Mama Cosma's house------

"Where's wanda?" said Mama Cosma "She should had been here five minutes ago"

"Relax mom, she would be here any minute" said Cosmo

The door bell rang. Cosmo ran to the door, but before he could open it, Mama Cosma grabbed his arm and she sitted him in the table. Mama Cosma opened the door.

Wanda was standing there. She had a yellow dress, white shoes, a yellow hair band and she didn't have her swirly hair.

"Good afternoon mother" said Wanda ashamed of not remembering the last name

"Good…afternoon" she said

"Wanda!" yelled Cosmo from behind the door

Wanda smiled and started getting cold.

"Mama, I think you should let Wanda in, she may get frozen out there" said Cosmo

"Oh! Really?" said Mama Cosma with an evil grin

"Momma!" said Cosmo trying to open the door

Wanda giggled. Mama Cosma let Wanda in.

"Thanks" said Wanda getting in the house

Cosmo smiled and rushed to the table to help Wanda sit down. Mama Cosma shutted the door with anger. Cosmo sat besides wanda.

"So…Wanda…Were you born here?" said Mama Cosma

"No. I'm from the next Fairy City" said Wanda "My sister and I were born there, but when our mother died, our dad brought us here. Then he continue his Fairy Ma…Fairy Garbage Company"

Mama Cosma stared at Wanda, then she turned to her son. He was staring at Wanda with little hearts in his eyes.

"Well, I hope you like dinner" said Mama Cosma raising her wand. A big piece of ham appeared on the table.

"It looks…delicious" said Wanda

"My mom is a good cooker" said Cosmo

"Of course, only the best for my Cosmo loo-loo" said Mama Cosma "Since Cosmo lost his father in the park, I have been taking care of him alone"

Wanda asked herself…_How can a fairy lose its father?_

Wanda found herself staring at Cosmo. His shiny and straight teeth with braces, his green messy hair, his sparkiling green eyes, his attention span of a rodent, Cosmo and her were completely different.

"Rhonda…" said Mama Cosma

"IT's Wanda" she said

"Whatever. Why did you choose my Cosmo loo-loo?"

Wanda blushed and turned to Cosmo. He was smiling and waiting for the answer too.

"Well…I….you see…." Wanda didn't know what to say

Mama Cosma stared at her. Wanda was nervous. Cosmo was all blushed. Mama Cosma was examinating Wanda's face. She then spotted a little scratch under her chin.

"Wanda…What's that?" she said pinting at her chin

"Oh. That was because of the car accident" sha said "I goy rid of the wheelchair a while ago"

"Car accident?" she said

"The car accident where Cosmo and I fell from the cliff"Cosmo then remembered that he hadn't told anything about that to his mother.

Mama Cosma turned to her son. Wanda realized what had just happened and then she stood up.

"I'm sorry" she said "I have to go"

Cosmo told her with his head to stay.

Mama Cosmo stared at Wanda with fury. Wanda turned nervous and started floating to the door. Cosmo stood up and floated next to wanda so she wouldn't leave.

"Cosmo, come here" said Mama Cosma

"No" he said

"I am not going to hurt you, I am going to kill HER!"

Wanda turned to Cosmo.

"Sorry" said Cosmo

Mama Cosma stood up and floated where Wanda was. She pulled Cosmo from her and pointed the door.

"GO AWAY! And don't you dare to get near my son again" she said

Wanda left the house and closed the door. She looked at Cosmo trough the window. Mama Cosma was making sure Cosmo wasn't hurt.

Wanda poofed home.

----------------------

Wanda opened the door silently. Then she entered the house and closed the door.

"Do you know what time is it?" said Blonda

"Is dad awake?" she said

"Of course! He noticed you were not here and I had to paint my hair" said BLonda turning her hair from pink to yellow.

"You only use your wand correctly when you get something as reward" said Wanda giving BLonda a bunch of money

"That's why I have a wand" said Blonda "And let me tell you, I do not like to have pink hair, not even my natural hair color"

"Gray?" said Wanda giggling "Why?"

"Shut up"

Wanda and BLonda looked around and ran to their rooms before their dad could see them.

Wanda closed the door and layed in her bed. She hugged her pillow. She remembered Mama Cosma's words, _Don't you dare get near my son again_. Wanda stared at her window. It started to rain.

---------------------

Cosmo closed his door. His mother had prohibited him to see Wanda again. Cosmo hugged his little teddy bear. Cosmo wouldn't give up so easily, but he would have to face Juanissimo, Big Daddy, Blonda and his own mother.

Cosmo remained on his bed. He wasn't sleepy. This was the first time he had though of something more than a minute.


	9. LOST!

The next day

Cosmo waked up. He barely slept last night. His head hurted.

Mama Cosma came in his room.

"Cosmo, you'll be late for school...why aren't you ready?"

Cosmo stared at her. He didn't want to talk. Mama Cosma placed her hand on Cosmo's forehead.

"Cosmo you're hot!" she said "I mean, you're sick! You'll better stay here today"

She left the room.

Cosmo just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"here's Cosmo?" said Mina

"Wanda?" said Hannah waving a hand in front of Wanda's face

Wanda was thinking of what had happened last night. Cosmo looked so sad. Mama Cosma could have changed him of school just to take him away from her.

"Wanda!" yelled Mina and Hannah in unison

"What?!" she said

"Wanda, we have been yelling at you for the last hour" said Mina "Class is over"

Wanda looked around the classroom. It was alone. Wanda raised her wand and disappeared. Mina and Hannah stared at each other confused, they poofed out of the school and they approached to her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Cosmo opened his eyes. The alarm clock besides him told him that school had finished. Cosmo stood up and left his room. His head was still hurting.

"Cosmo, you look better now, would you like to eat?" said Mama Cosma "I have to go for a while, stay here while I'm gone" she disappeared

Cosmo stared at the food. He frowned and left the house. He started walking through the fairy world streets. Thw wind was strong, but he didn't care of getting sick. His mind was on Wanda.

---------------------------------------------------

"Why isn't Juanissimo asking you to come back with him?" said Hannah

"Well...I don't know" lied Wanda remembering...

_"Wanda, please, come back with me" said Juanissimo_

_"No! I'm with Cosmo now and I want you to leave us alone" she said_

_Juanissimo pulled Wanda's arm before she could leave._

_"Wanda, just remember this: I will follow you until you return to me" he said "If you marry someone else, I will follow you" Juanissimo let her go. Wanda frowned and left._

"Wanda?" said Mina

"I have to go" said Wanda. She started running. She didn't want to use magic now.

-------------------------------------------------

Cosmo was still walking. He was now too far from his house, but he didn't care of getting lost like the last time his mother sent him to buy milk.

Cosmo stopped and stared at 'Wands and wings'. He had already walked a lot, but he continued.

His head was hurting even more. He had NEVER being thinking of something for too much time. Cosmo raised his head. There was nothing. He turned back, but he didn't see anything.

-----------------------------------------------


	10. FIRST KISS

CHAPTER 10

Cosmo was still walking. He had no cellphone, no wand, nothing. Cosmo walked even more far and far from everything. He was getting desperate and confused. He was hungry, he was cold and his head was hurting terribly.

----------------------------------------------

Wanda and ray were walking through the streets. They couldn't use magic to find him because thay HAD to have at least an idea of where he was.

They spotted Mama Cosma behind them. She stared at Wanda with great anger.

"Where's Cosmo" she hissed

"I don't know" said Wanda

"We are looking for him for the last hour" said Ray

"She knows where he is" said Mama Cosma pointing at Wanda with her wand

"I don not!" said Wanda grabbing her wand.

Mama Cosma threw a green ray. Wanda threw a pink one. Both rays hit with each other and disappeared. Wanda fell to the floor panting.

"Mama Cosma! She's a student, you know she has limit of magic" said Ray

Mama Cosma sent a ray to Ray and he turned into an ant. She stared at Wanda and disappeared.

"Ray, are you okay?" said Wanda "I'm sorry, I can't turn you into a fairy again, my magic is gone, because of the limit"

Wanda spotted Binky.

"Hey you!" yelled Wanda "Could you turn Ray into a fairy again?"

Binky stared at Ray and then he raised his wand. Ray appeared and smiled.

"Thanks Binky, remember me to reward you"

Wanda and Ray continued looking for Cosmo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Cosmo sneezed. He was too hungry. He couldn't float anymore because of his headache. He looked aroun, there where no houses, no streets, no trees, no fairies, nothing. Cosmo spotted a tree. He ran and tripped it. He grabbed an apple that was hanging from it. He ate it and then took another.

---------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, Wanda and Ray stopped. It was all dark. Ray left, he had to close the restaurant. Wanda kept walking, her feet hurt. She was sleepy and tired, but she continued.

An hour later she fell to the floor. She was too tired to stand up, she had no magic left. She could only make her wand lit a little.

---------------------------------------------------

Cosmo was too cold. He lay down under the tree so he could sleep. But he wasn't sleepy, he was just tired. He stared at the sky, then he started to cry.

------------------------------------------

Wanda opened her eyes. She saw light, sunlight. She waked up and looked around, she was on the streets. School had started an hour ago. Cosmo wasn't there. She raised her wand and appeared in the classroom. Her magic was back.

"Wanda, where were you?" said Mina

"I couldn't find him, my dad is going to kill me and Cosmo is still lost." she said desperately.

"Wanda, calm down. Your dad didn't notice" said Hannah

"Why not?"

"Hannah disguised herself as you and went to your house" said Mina "Mina's parents are out, so she isn't in problems"

"Really?" said Wanda

"I told you we were covering you" said Mina

"Thanks girls" said Wanda "You are the best"

Wanda stared at the window.

"But, I still have to find Cosmo" she said

"Don't worry, today's friday, we will help you find him"

Wanda smiled and the teacher poofed in.

"Children, since your classmate Cosmo is lost" she said "We are going to cancell classes today to find him"

Wanda smiled and then turned to her friends.

The teacher raised her wand and they all appeared out of the school.

"Okay, I will give you a special phone to all of you" she said "If you faind Cosmo, just click the red button. Everyone, take a phone and start searching"

All the fairies took a phone and separated.

Wanda, Mina and Hannah went together.

"That's convenient" said Mina

"I bet Mama Cosma asked the school to look for him" said Wanda

"Don't worry wanda, we will find him"

After a few minutes, Ray joined them.

-------------------------------------------

Cosmo waked up. He was hungry, the apples had finished. His head was hurting more and more. He was too weak to stand up or even move.

Cosmo looked around, there was...nothing! Cosmo closed his eyes and started to cry.

---------------------------------------------

Hannah, Mina and Ray were asking the fairies for Cosmo. Wanda continued walking and spotted a big desert in front of her. The lonely part of Fairy World.

"I don't think Cosmo is stupid enough to go there" said wanda staring at the empty desert "Then again..."

Wanda turned and spotted ray, Mina and Hannah still asking fairies for Cosmo. She floated down and entered the desert.

After a few minutes, she spotted a tree. She spotted a certain green fairy laying under the tree. She approached to him and sat besides him. Cosmo was sleeping.

Wanda smiled and took the special phone. She thought for a moment and then left the button besides her.

Wanda rested her head on Cosmo's head. Cosmo waked and up and spotted wanda.

"Wanda" he said smiling "What are you doing here?"

"I think that question is for you" she said

"Well, I...got lost" he said

"Cosmo, they are all looking for you"

Cosmo stared at wanda, he was happy she was there.

Cosmo and Wanda stared for a moment. Wanda approached Cosmo's face and kissed him.

Cosmo blushed and then he closed his eyes. They kissed for a moment and then they stared at each other.

Cosmo smiled and Wanda blushed.

"I'm feeling better" said Cosmo

Wanda hugged him and helped him stand up. She pressed the red button and the appeared in front of the school. Then the whole classroom appeared there.

Wanda was almost lifting Cosmo up. An ambulance arrived and took cosmo to the hospital.

"Okay children, class is over" said the teacher

They all poofed away. Wanda, Mina, Hannah and Ray poofed to the hospital.


	11. Christmas, New year and Happy Birthday

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**And sorry again for the grammar and/or spelling mistakes :P**

HOSPITAL

"I'm sorry, just one fairy at the time" said Dr.Rip Studdwell

"Okay, Who goes in first?" said Hannah

"I'll go!" said Ray poofing in the room

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cosmo?" said Ray

"Ray, I'm glad to see you" cheered Cosmo "I was getting bored"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure! This doctors are inyecting me some strange liquid into my arm" said Cosmo pojting at the serum bag

:Yes..umm...Why were you lost? What were you doing?"

"I just...left my house to go...walk...and then...I got lost"

"You know...Wanda looked for you thw whole day and she slept in the streets" said Ray

"Is she okay?"

"I suppose" said Ray standing up "Well, I have to go now...somebody wants to see you"

Ray disappeared and then Wanda poofed in.

"Hey Cosmo" said Wanda "Are...you okay?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Well, I'm okay..."

"Thank you" said Cosmo smiling

"For what?"

"For looking for me anf fiding me...Ray told me you wee looking for me the whole day and that you slept in the streets"

"Cosmo, you would have done the same thing for me"

Cosmo smiled. He was so happy Wanda was with him. Nobody had cared for him, just Ray, and now she cared for him, the most intelligent fairy he had ever met, the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen, she was also popular, but she really cared of him...him! The one who gets beaten up by the math club!

Wanda floated to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"They will let you leave the hospital in an hour ...do you want to go somewhere...?" said Wanda

"But...Is Blonda still watching us?"

"Yes...but she would leave us for a while if I give her some...reward"

"Wanda...I don't want you to spend money in me"

"Don't worry" said Wanda "I don't care of what I'm losing...I care of what I am earning"

Cosmo smiled and layed his head on the pillow.

"When you leave the hospital...call me" said Wanda, then she poofed away

----

"Is he okay?" said Mina

"Of course!"

"He's just a little dehydrated, but he will be okay very soon" said Dr.Rip

Mama Cosma appeared in front of them.

"I hope you are happy now" said Mama Cosma

"It wasn't me" said Wanda

"Yeah...sure" said Mama Cosma entering Cosmo's room

"Man! I hate her!" said Wanda

"Don't worry Wanda, maybe you will like her later...maybe"

"I don't think so" said Wanda

Wanda raised her wand and they all poofed away

---------school------------------

Cosmo poofed into the classroom. Everyone stared at him until Wanda poofed in. She floated to him and gave him a heart-shaped cookie.

"Thanks" said Cosmo "I'm hungry"

"I just wanted to see you smile again" said WAnda

Juandissimo appeared in the classroom.

"Hola cosmo" said Juandissimo

"Erm...hi?"

"Leave him alone!" said Wanda

"I am not going to do anything to him"

"Don't worry Wanda, I'm okay" said Cosmo

"Cosmo, I only wanted to see if you wre okay" said juandissimo

"Yeah...sure" said Wanda

"Wanda, I would never hurt Cosmo" said Juandissimo "If he's your boyfriend, he will have my respect"

"Yeah...sure" said Cosmo

The whole classroom was staring at them now.

"I don't think this is a good place to tlak" said Wanda

Juandissimo took his place and then the teacher poofed in.

"Cosmo, welcome" said the teacher "I hope you're okay now"

"Yeah, thanks" said Cosmo

"Okay"

--------dismissal---------

"Cosmo, Blonda let me be with you just three hours, let's go" said Wanda

Wanda took Cosmo's hand and they floated to the Fairy Park.

Cosmo spotted a fairy selling flowers, so he approached to him and bouught s bunch. Cosmo approached to Wanda, but before she could grab them, a big bee got out of one of the flowers. Wanda floated away. Cosmo pointed the bee with his wand and turned it into a toilet paper roll.

"I...wasn't going to do that" said Cosmo

"I...thanks" said Wanda taking deep breaths "The flowers...were beautiful"

------------CHRISTMAS-----------------

"Merry Christmas Wanda" said Cosmo giving a little box to Wanda

"Thank you cosmo!" she said hugging him "I brought something to you, too"

Wanda gave cosmo a big box, he opened it and found a little hamster with a purple ribbon. Wanda opened the box and smiled.

"Cosmo! I love chocolates!" said Wanda fulling her mouth with chocolate

"I knew it!" said Cosmo

---------NEW YEAR-----------

"Happy new year" said Cosmo hugging Wanda

"YAY! There are only 5 seconds left for the new year!" said Wanda

Cosmo and Wanda grabbed each other's hand and cheered.

"Happy 2890424254321!" said Wanda

"You...have been counting them?" asked Cosmo

"Sure!" said Wanda

"I barelly know how old I am" said Cosmo

----JANUARY 15th-----

"Today's January 15th!" said Cosmo

"And that important because..." said Ray

"Because today's Wanda's birthday!" said Cosmo "And I am going to show her THE FAIRIES!"

"Oh no Cosmo! Poor Wanda"

"I know we aren't very good" said Csomo "But I want to show her how I play the electric triangle"

"I already warned you" said Ray

"Okay...Wanda is still at her house, wish me luck" said Cosmo

"I will wish luck for Wanda" said Ray

"Ha.Ha.Ha. Very funny" said Cosmo

"I am always funny" said Ray grinning

"Yeah...sure...well, I have to go now...bye"

----------Wanda's house------------

Wanda floated with excitement to her door. Cosmo had called her and he told her to go to her door, so she was happy.

She opened the door. Cosmo was there smiling with Santa, Bethoven and a centaur behind him"

"Happy Birthday Wanda" said Cosmo

Then they all started to 'play'. Cosmo was getting an electric shock. I t was ana nooying combination of Bethoven's Symphony 9, a Christmas song with 'rock' and other annoying noises. Wanda covered her ears and the windows broke.

They all suddenly stopped. Wanda turned to Cosmo and smiled.

"Cosmo...I..." said Wanda floating to them

"I know...we suck!" said Cosmo "But I just wanted to give you a surprise"

"And what a surprise" said Wanda

Blonda got out the house.

"Look, I'm letting you go out with this...fool just because you pay me, but if I hear that horrible noise again, I'll tell dad!" said Blonda

"Look BLonda" said Wanda "If you tell dad, I will lock you in a room without your wand, without windows, without doors and I'll put their song just for you" said Wanda smiling

"Very funny" said BLonda poofing away

"Can we go now?" said Santa

"Sure, thanks guys"

They all disappeared.

"Umm...happy birthday" said Csomo

"Thanks Cosmo"

"Close your ayes" said Cosmo

Wanda closed her eyes and Cosmo raised his wand.

"Okay...open you eyes"

Wanda opened her eyes and smiled.

"It's...it's...CHOCOLATE CITY!" cheered Wanda "I had never being here"

"I bought you a ticket for you to eat for one complete hour" said Cosmo

"AHH! I LOVE YOU!" yelled Wand kissing Cosmo

Wanda took the ticket and floated away.

-------one hour later--------

"Wanda...are you okay?" said Csomo

"I...want...more!" said Wanda laying on the floor all drunk of chocolate

"Wanda, I think you ate too much chocolate" said Cosmo trying to make her stand up "Too much sugar for a whole day...maybe a week"

Cosmo raised his wand and then they appeared in Cosmo's room.

"Wanda, you have to stay quiet, I don't want my mom to hear you"

Cosmo took a towel and started cleaning Wanda's face. Wanda closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Wanda?" said cosmo "Wanda? Wake up, my mom can see you and I can't take you home, your dad would see me"

Cosmo placed Wanda on his bed. Cosmo at in the floor and stared at her.

"Wanda, wake up"

Wanda didn't wake up. Cosmo raised his wand and they both appeared in front of Wanda's house. Cosmo sat Wanda in front of the door. Cosmo knocked the door and then he poofed away.

----------the next day------------

"Wanda, are you okay?" said Cosmo

"Yeah, I waked up in my room" said Wanda "My dad told me I fell asleep because I was tired"

Cosmo stared at Wanda. He was very happy. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone separate them.

After some months, the great day arrived. The graduation.

**PLEASE REVIEWS!!!**


	12. Graduation,Fairy Academy, again

--------------------------------------  
GRADUATION  
------------------------------------

"Cosmo! I can't believe you actually graduated!" said Wanda excited

"I can't believe it either" said Cosmo playing with his hat

"We are just going to receive our certificate and we will be free!"

"Yeah...free of what?"

"From school!" said Wanda "Well...but not totally free, we still have to go to the Fairy Academy and prepare to be fairy godparents"

"Do you...really want to work godparenting?" said Cosmo

"Well...yes...you don't want?"

"Yes! I want but...I don't know..."

"Cosmo, since when do you think before trying something?"

"It's not that...It's just..."

"FAIRIES! Make a line here!" said the teacher

They all gathered in a line. Up the stage were Jorgen Von Strangle, the principal and all the rest of the teachers. In the public were parents, sisters, brothers, Mama Cosma and Big Daddy.

"I don't want any of them to steal me camera" said Blonda

"But...the photo is with all the teachers" said Wanda

"No...the photo is mine! So I am the only one who is going to be in it"

"Are you going to work after this?" said Cosmo

"Work? ME?! That's funny" Blonda floated up to the stage, snached the certificate from the principal and waited for the photo. After the flash was gone she turned to the teachers.

"If any of you is in that photo...you'll pay" said BLonda floating away

"Wanda" called Jorgen

Wanda floated to the teachers and received her certificate, she then floated to the other side of the stage and waited for Cosmo.  
After some minutes Jorgen called Cosmo.

Cosmo floated slowly to the teachers. He was so nervous. He should have been through this six years ago. He received his certificate and turned to the public. Mama Cosma was the only one clapping and Big Daddy was making some signs with his fist. He slowly floated to the other side of the stage, where Wanda was waiting for him smiling.

"Cosmo, congratulations, you are free from high school!" said Wanda hugging Cosmo

"Cosmo loo loo" said MAma Cosma poofing between Cosmo and Wanda. She puches Wanda away and turned to Cosmo "I'm so proud of you"

"Look mom, hey gave me a little paper" said Cosmo giving her his certificate

"I new you could graduate" said MAma Cosma

"Well...Wanda helped me"

"I told you not to mention her again" she said

"But she helped me study!"

"Well...let's forget about her and go to the house"

"May I say good bye to Wanda? She could think that I'm lost or something..."

"Nope" she said poofing them both to their house

"Cosmo?" said Wanda

"COsmo's gone" said Mina "He disappeared with his mother"

"Oh ok" said Wanda "I can't believe Cosmo graduated"

"I can't believe Cosmo know how to read and write" said HAnnah

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"COsmo, You are now going to the Fairy Academy" said Mama Cosma "A militar one"

"WHY?!"

"Because I want you to stay away from the Wanda girl"

"Why?!"

"Because I want to"

"I don't want to go!!!"

Mama Cosma took Cosmo's feet and flosted to the door. Cosmo grabbed the door knob and Mama Cosma pulled him out. She carried Cosmo all over Fairy World until they got to the Fairy Academy.

"I don't want to go!!!" yelled Cosmo "Mommy!!!!"

"You are going to get in that office, you will get a uniform and you are going to be there the next four years learning to use your wand!"

"But I already know how to use my wand! Well...sometimes...when I'm with wanda it works..."

"Cosmo, stop talking about that girl and get into that office now!"

Cosmo stood up and entered the office a little nervous. Jorgen Von Strangle was sitting in a chair behind a big desk.

"Cosmo! You are late!" said Jorgen standing up. He picked up his mighty big wand and poofed Cosmo outside the training camp with a sky blue unifrom and a blue helmet.

"Let's start..." he said "Present wands! And by present wands, I mean - don't do anything to embarass me in front of the Brass!"

Cosmo placed his wand on his shoulder and a yellow ray got off it. A big three headed hidra appeared behind everyone. It threw fire to Horgen and the rest of the soldiers.

"Snowball!" said Cosmo hugging the hidra

Jorgen raised his wand and Cosmo appeared in front of him.

"You! Clean toilets...FOREVER!" he said giving a plunger to Cosmo

"But...I didn't even want to come here!" said Cosmo "My mom made me come here!"

"Well, now I making you clean toilets forever!" said Jorgen

"Not forever!"

"All right, until you graduate!"

"What does this school teaches?" asked Cosmo

"It teaches you to handle properly your wand, and with that you can get any job you want, you can even become a fairy godparent"

"godparent?"

"Yeah...godparent"

"With magic?"

"YES! With magic! That's obvious!"

"What exactly does a fairy godparent do?"

"It helps miserable earth kids"

"How long?"

"Until the kid turns 18"

"And..after that...we just go?"

"Yes, the kid's memories with it's fairies get erased"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!! AND STOP ASKING THINGS!"

"Why?"

"You know...I will make you an individual test!"

Jorgen raised his wand and they both appeared in front a little village with a big volcanoe in the middle.

"Where are we?" said Cosmo

"We are on the warm shining utopia Pompeii" said Jorgen

"I know how to make it warmer!" said Cosmo raising his wand and making the volcano explote. A golden star of Jorgen's helmet fell to the floor

"NO! You made me lose a star!" said Jorgen "Maybe I can get it back! Let's go to the sparkiling utopia Atlantis!"

They both appeared in front of an island with some buildings on it.

"I know how to make it cleaner!" said Cosmo raising his wand and making Atlantis sink into the sea in a toilet-style

Antoher golden star fell from Jorgen's helmet "NO!" he said "I will give you a last chance!!"

They both appeared in a village, with great and ancient building. Cosmo looked around.

"Where are we?" he said

"We are in the high tech, gleaming utopia, Xanadu" said jorgen

"It is too...clean..." Cosmo said raising his wand  
The whole village turned into factories, the buildings disappeared, the rivers were black now and the people wasn't there anymore. "I call it Pittsburgh" said Cosmo

The last two golden stars of Jorgen's helmet fell to the floor.

"Puny fairy! See what you have done??!!" said Jorgen

"Um...no" he said

"You made me lose my five stars range!! I will kill you!!" said Jorgen taking his wand and making it glow on Cosmo's face

Cosmo raised his wand and appeaared in a little room. There was a bed and a table. His academy room, where he was going to spend four years, if he didn't fail some years...

Cosmo took out his cellphone and dialed Wanda's number.

"Cosmo?" said Wanda answering the phone

"Yes, it's me" he said

"Cosmo, where are you?" said Wanda

"My mom made me come to a fairy militar academy"

"Really?" she said

"Yes...and I don't know if I'm going to end the four years alive" he said

"Why?"

"Well...I made Jorgen mad" he said "And it's only my first day...I think he will now hate me the rest of his life"

"Oh...Well..I'm going to a fairy academy, but not the militar one, like you"

"Then...we will be separated again?" he said

"Just four more years" she said "It's not that long"

"Oh...okay"

"Well..we can get togheter every saturday, sunday and on vacations" she said

"Oh okay" he said "I will try not to fail any year"

"Thank Cosmo, I know you will approve all your four years there"

"Thanks..."

"I ahve to go now...See you later" she said

"Bye..."

Cosmo hung up and stared at the ceiling and sighted

"Here we go again..."

**Hello!! XD  
Sorry for taking so long...  
I still have to traNSLATE MORE chapters! and...sorry for the grammar or/and spelling mistakes XD I'm not that good in english...  
Well...leave your review please!!!**


	13. Crushed Heart

**Woah! Sorry for not updating this, lol, I didn't have enough time...I'm SO sorry!!!**

THE NEXT MORNING  
-------------------------------------------

Cosmo waked up. It was really early, but he stood up at hearing someone on the top bed. He floated up and spotted an orange haired fairy.

"Uh...Good morning" greeted Cosmo waking the fairy up, showing his, also, orange eyes.

"Uh..I supose you're my roommate" guessed Cosmo

"I..suppose" answered the fairy "My name's Richard, but you can call my Ricky"

"I'm Cosmo" greeted Cosmo

"What time is it?" asked Ricky

"Six AM!" answered Cosmo

"What?! why did you wake me up?" asked Ricky a little annoyed

"I wanted to know who you were" answered Cosmo smiling wide

"Urg, Good night" said Ricky getting under the sheets

In that same moment a big tumpet appeared besides Cosmo's and Ricky's ears, and let out a really loud noise. Everyone in the room waked up and groaned.  
Cosmo changed his pijamas for his uniforma nd ran out of the room.

"You kid!" said Jorgen glaring at Cosmo "I won't let you do anything stupid, and if you do I'll get you expelled!!"

"You can't expel me!!" stated Cosmo" If you do, then I couldn't be with my girlfriend!"

"You have a girlfriend?" asked jorgen in a laugh "Who is it, a rock?" he laughed

"NO!" yelled Cosmo "She's Wanda!"

"Wanda the rock?" laughed Jorgen

"Wanda Venus Fairiewinkle!" yelled cosmo

"WHAT?!" jorgen was stunned "You must be kidding! she's the smarter fairy I've ever known!"

"Well she IS!" Cosmo stated

Jorgen glared "I warn you...don't do anything stupid" he said

"I'll be a good student" promised Cosmo

"You better be" said Jorgen walking off

"I wonder if Wanda is okay" wondered Cosmo

--------------------------------------------------------

"Wanda, what's with you today?" asked Mina

"Nothing, I'm okay" assured Wanda

"You look...strange" she said

"I'm just a little sleepy, that's all" said Wanda

"Where's Blonda?" asked Hannah

"She's in FairyWood, castings are on" said wanda

"Really? Castings for what?" asked Hannah

"A movie named..." Wanda groaned "My sister's boyfriend"

"Well, that's convinient" laughed Mina

"She went for the easy life" said Wanda crossing her arms "she says that if she likes acting in the movie, she will go to the world of soap operas"

"she's so dramatic...is the perfect job for her" said Mina

"You bet..." said Wanda

"hey, who's going to be the teacher?" asked Hannah

"Ms. Candy" read Mina

"Hmm...sounds sweet" laughed Hannah

The three girls poofed into the room. the teacher was already there, but didn't notice them. She was big and strong, she had a ruler on her hand, glaring at everyone.

"but doesn't look sweet" Hannah whispered to Wanda

"Silence you two!" yelled Ms.Candy glaring at Wanda and Hannah

"Definetly not" Wanda whispered back

---------------------------------------------------------------

Every fairy there was now running around the field. Everyone was really tired, especially cause running there was really difficult. cosmo didn't stand anymore, but only one lap was left for him, if he stopped, Jorgen would make him start all over again.

Before Cosmo could fall to the floor tired, Ricky raised his hand.

"What?" glared jorgen

"Excuse me sir, what does running on a field has to do with the proper use of a wand?" asked Ricky

"Nothing" answered jorgen "But i like to see fairies suffering" he laughed

Everyone frowned but kept running.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Every fairy was now opening and closing their hands, they had been doing that for more than an hour.

"My hands...hurt...a lot" compained Mina

"Excuse me mem, why are we doing this?" asked Hannah

"You have to have your hands strong to use your wand!" said ms.Candy

"but we're already tired!" said Mina

"I know, I just like to see you all suffer"

Everyone frowned

------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosmo fell overtierd on his bed, he just wanted to sleep.

"Sheesh, my first day here and I already hate it" complained Ricky

"I know" agreed Cosmo

"Why was jorgen so amd at you?" asked Ricky

"Uh...I made him lose his five stars" answered Cosmo

"Awesome!" said Ricky "And...is it true you got the smarter fairy as girlfriend?"

"Of course" said Cosmo cheering a bit up

"I ahve a girlfriend too" said ricky "Her name's Carolina"

"Really?" wondered Cosmo

"Sure, she has red hair, lila eyes, she's really cute" said Ricky climbing to his bed

Cosmo paused. Red, lila, Carolina. "Ray's sister" whispered cosmo

"You know Ray?" asked Ricky

"Of course" answered Cosmo "He's my best friend"

"Geez, he's always making sure I don't hurt his sister...he says that if she ever gets hurt, he'll kill me..." said Ricky nervously

"Cool! I mean...Well, it's just that Ray really cares of his sister" said Cosmo "How much time have you been dating her?"

"Like two weeks...how about you?"

"Uh...almost three months" said Cosmo happily

"Cool! You haven't had arguments right?" he asked

"No, why?" asked Cosmo confused

ricky sighted "Well, Carolina is the kind of girls that always get mad for everything...so we have had a lot od arguments"

"Sheesh" said Cosmo "But I don't think Wanda and I can have something to argue about..."

"I hope you can stay like that" smiled Ricky

Ricky fell asleep almost instantly. Cosmo just blinked, thinking of what he said. He wouldn't start a fight, o argument with wanda...unless he had a good reason...

--------------the next day-------------------

"finally Saturday!" cheered Cosmo

"Yeah, even tough I was here just one day, I'm really tired" said Ricky

"I've been here two days already, I'm more tired than you" complained cosmo

"True...well, I have to go now, I don't want Carolina to get mad, see ya cosmo!" said Ricky poofing away

Cosmo took his cell phone out and caleld Wanda

------

"Finally Saturday!" cheered mina

"Day one, and really tired" complained Hannah

"I can't stand that teacher anymore" complained Wanda

"Her name is too sweet for a sour teacher like ehr" said mina

"Well, I'll go for some things to my house, so I can survive this prision" said Hannah poofing away

"With that teacher, I bet prision is better than this..."

Wanda's cellphone rang

"Hello?" Wanda answered

"Wanda, it's me, cosmo" greeted cosmo

"Cosmo! How's it been?" she asked

"Not really good, this place should be called Tortureplace" complained Cosmo

"Same here" said Wanda

"So...would you like to go somewhere?" asked cosmo

"Um, sure! Where?" she asked

"I don't know, where would you like?"

"hmm...See ya at the park in half an hour" said Wanda

"Kay" said Cosmo

Wanda hung up and turned to mina "I'll go for some things to my house, and then to the park, I'll meet Cosmo there"

Wanda and mina poofed to their hosues.

-----------------------

Cosmo walked to the park, he didn't know why Wanda wanted to make him wait half an hour. then again, he could go and buy her a flower, he smiled and floated into a near flower store.  
The place was full of flowers, the walls were actually made with flowers with different colors and shapes.

"Excuse me sir, I need a flower" said Cosmo

"is it for someone special?" asked the flower fairy

"Umm...yeah" he answered

"Well, you could choose any flower, but you should pick well, every flower has a meaning" the fairy said

"Why?" asked Cosmo

"I don't really know, but there are 42084021 different kinds of flowers, and each flowers got a meaning" said the fairy "Senseless meanings if you ask me! Like this one" he said picking a red rose with white stripes "It means 'You have a bug on your head, should I kill it?"

"Why would someone want a flower with THAT meaning?" asked Cosmo 

"I don't know! It's senseless!" he said picking another flower "The weather is really cold today" he read the tag

Cosmo started reading each and every tag he spotted, looking for the perfect one for wanda.

----30 minutes later-----

Wanda poofed to the park and sat on a near bench, wondering where Cosmo could be.

---

"This one doesn't have a tag" said Cosmo picking a beautiful red rose

The fairy looked at the flower and took out a BIG book from under the desk

"Is this going to take long?" asked Cosmo looking at his watch

"I just have to find it" said the fairy turning the page

---

Wanda sighted. then she felt someone sitting besides her, she turned, just to see the one she least expected now, juandissimo.

"what are you doing here?!" asked Wanda standing up

"Nothing! I just saw you here all alone, and though you may wanted some company" he answered

"Well I don't, not your kind of company, you better go now, cosmo is getting ehre any time" she said  
----

"No, I can't find it, this book is huge" said the fairy  
----

"Fine! I'm going, but before I do, I want to ask you something" said juandissimo

"what?" asked Wanda glaring at him  
----

"Here it is!" said the fairy "It means 'I'll love you forever'"

Cosmo smiled wide, he had found the perfect flower for her "How much is it?" asked cosmo

"Just a dollar" said the fairy

cosmo payed and poofed to the park  
----

Juandissimo was about to speak when he spotted Cosmo appearing some distance behind Wanda, he took Wanda's hand and kissed her right in the lips.

Wanda immediately tried to push him away, but he was way too strong for her.

Cosmo's face went pale, his heart stopped, his eyes instantly filled with tears.  
Juandissimo let Wanda go

"Why was that for?!" yelled wanda glaring

"For the show" answered Juandissimo

Wanda's eyes widened and immediately turned, she saw cosmo there, sobbing.

"Cosmo..." said Wanda floating to him

Cosmo crushed the flower and threw the rests to her, then he poofed away.

Wanda began sobbing, then she turned at Jaundissimo, with her eyes full of anger.   
juandissimo gulped and poofed away.

------------------------------------

Cosmo appeared under the same tree where Wanda had kissed him for the first time. He layed on the dusty floor and kept crying loudly.  
_"Why?" he asked_

Cosmo's heart was crushed, he didn't want to see anybody, he didn't want to eat anything, he didn't want to move, or go back, he could stay there the rest of the day, maybe the week, maybe the rest of his life._  
_


End file.
